


The King's Bride

by Sapphira_Ruby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphira_Ruby/pseuds/Sapphira_Ruby
Summary: King Lucius Malfoy has not found his mate, until one night, he meets a lovely girl at a ball.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 340





	The King's Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).



> Inspired by the Pure Blood Culture series by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory)

King Lucius was sitting on a comfortable chair, hidden from the ballroom swirling with colorful robes and blinding gowns. It was the annual matchmaking ball and he was hidden away, sipping his fire whiskey slowly, hoping the burn would burn away the pain from his repressed instincts. 

Lucius was nearing forty years old and had yet to meet his mate. The kingdom was beginning to question if he was truly fit to rule, having no bride and no heir for the long and illustrious line of Malfoy. He had been to ball after ball beginning when he was eleven hoping for a mate. His younger brother, Leonidas, had found his mate when he was twelve in Narcissa Black. Then he had died in a territory dispute with a rogue coven of vampires, leaving his mate, and their eight-year-old son, Draconis, behind. Narcissa and Draconis had moved into the palace with him, and he had been young Draco’s father-figure ever since.

Draco had just turned seventeen and would be presented with his great-great-great grandfather’s armor during the ball. As he was the heir presumptive to the throne, all those of the blood had been invited to this most extravagant of matchmaking balls since Lucius’ own coming of age.

Lucius was not looking forward to having to meet all of the single females this evening, though Draco had spoken of little else for at least a week. His presentation was fast approaching and he was just so tired of all the fawning and desire for his title and money rather than himself as a person. Merlin, he must be getting old.

A darker shadow within the shadows caught his eye. He searched their dark depths and was rewarded with a glimpse of shocking emerald eyes. 

“Oh, hello,” the dark apparition said quietly, though still friendly. “I didn’t realize anyone was hid-...I mean having a moment to rest here.” The dark apparition glided forward into the light and was revealed to be a maiden. A very fair maiden. She had ebony silk hair waving to below her trim waist, decorated with sparkling silver combs. Bright emerald eyes glowing with life and liveliness, and crimson lips that were plump and sporting a cupid’s bow he had immediate visions of tracing with his tongue. Her pale skin reminded him of fresh cream. And a nimble, petite figure hugged in a deep blue gown embroidered with silver, sparkling constellations pulled him, instantly longing to have her pressed against his much larger form.

Lucius’ thoughts trailed off at the girl’s nervous giggle, though the sound hinted of a richness he desired to coax out. He thought perhaps she was nervous to have bumped so unexpectedly into the king and so he smiled disarmingly, and offered a hand to the pixie-like girl, guiding her to a chair next to his own.

“Your first assessment would have been more correct, my dear,” Lucius purred to the vision seated next to him. “Hiding is exactly what I was doing.”

She smiled when she spoke, the higher tone of her voice not strident, but the mellow sound of wooden flutes and pipes. “I hate these things,” she offered quietly, “my father’s a pureblood so he forces me to attend. I’ve managed to keep myself hidden mostly, and thankfully the full call doesn’t go out often. The last, for the Prince Leonidas’ sending off - Merlin and Morgana rest him, Lady Magic sooth his soul - was thankfully somber. I was only eight and therefore not required to do anything else but stay by my father and hold my tongue.”

“I find myself in agreement with you,” Lucius responded, musing that she was the same age as Draco. “Though clearly I was much older and was required to do more than simply remain silent at the last.” 

“Naturally,” the raven replied. “I’m Heather, what’s your name?”

Lucius nearly choked at the girl’s artless question. Raised in a magical household and unknowing of who he was? Preposterous. Still, she was entertaining, and quite beautiful. Decided to see what else might come of their conversation, and not wanting it to devolve into the awkward subservience, ill-contained awe, or overt greed which often accompanied his introduction, or indeed his mere presence, he merely offered, “I’m Luc.”

“Well, it’s a downright pleasure to meet a kindred spirit, Luc,” the girl continued. “I’m glad to enjoy at least a bit of peace and decent conversation before we’re all forced to be paraded in front of his excellency and the prince. I’m sure they’re lovely gentlemen, but merciful Merlin are the introductions ever a bore.”

Lucius chuckled, and thoroughly enjoyed the light laugh he was graced with by the ebony-haired chit. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed such lighthearted and frivolous banter.

“The lines are indeed long, and I shudder for the state of their highness’s feet by the end,” he countered in kind.

“Oh, don’t I know it!” came the repartee. “All that bowing, backs perfectly straight, angles so sharp you could balance a ball without it rolling, over and over.” She rolled her eyes. “I feel for them. At least I only have to curtsy once. Pain in the calves, by Morgana, and what if my ankles wobble?” she asked in a faux scared tone. “But nothing like what they have to go through!”

“Ah, yes,” Lucius rejoined. “The perfectly ladylike curtsy where you sink nearly to your knees while still maintaining your own perfectly straight back, but keep your eyes modestly lowered lest you look your betters in the face.”

Heather scoffed, “My father’s been drilling me for weeks, ever since the invitation arrived. Once he called for me to curtsy in the middle of the staircase. Morgana help me, but I nearly tumbled the length to lie at his feet!”

Lucius laughed at the thought before offering a tale of his own, “The now Lady Greengrass was not so skilled in her youth and toppled at King Abraxas’s feet at her first adult presentation. Such a scandal it was when little Melinde Rosier fell at his feet, only to be assisted by the Heir Greengrass. They were contracted and bonded within the year.” Lucius rolled his eyes to the delighted laughter of his delectable companion.

The girl was perfectly poised, and had an elegant mien, but was delightful to observe, and an interesting conversationalist. He hoped he would have more opportunities to talk with her, not being caught up in fashion and inanity like so many of her age group.

“I hope whatever confection of a gown she was wearing survived,” she retorted gaily. “My father made me spend hours at the seamstress for this gown,” she confided in a conspiratorial whisper. “It’s lovely, and exorbitantly expensive of course, but I could have been reading or dueling, or anything really, rather than standing on a stool being measured and fitted.” She was nearly whining at the end and looked rather disgusted by the prospect, even though it was long over.

Lucius thought he had been mistaken when she began speaking of clothing, but was pleasantly surprised by the turn of her statement. “I completely understand your displeasure. My father always despaired of me ever holding still in my own robe fittings. I would much rather, as you said, have been doing something other than standing immobile. Of course my preferences were often fencing, riding the pegasi, or dueling, but then I got much more reading during my schooling than anyone should want.”

Heather looked up at Luc through her lashes, enthralled by this clearly well-off gentleman who, like her, was avoiding the festivities. She pondered her chances for a moment, before flouting all ladylike convention and asking with a hint of coy flirting, “Perhaps, as we seem of similar mind, you might be willing to save me from my father’s clutches, and dance with me later in the eve, once the parade of finery is complete?”

“I find your suggestion has merit,” Luc said with a smirk. “Perhaps we may continue our discourse on the folly of such extravagance while also discharging our societal duties?”

“That sounds delightful, Luc,” Heather concluded with a smile. “My father will at least not pair me for one dance with a spoiled sop who merely speaks to hear his own voice.” 

She stood gracefully and dipped into a polite curtsy, though not the full formal curtsy of one standing before a king. Lucius took her proffered hand, and pressed a light kiss to the back of it before releasing her and watching her disappear back into the shadows. He knew his time alone would be ending soon, and so he made his way back to the curtains which hid him until his presentation. 

He had only just sat down to await his call when the Duke rushed up, handing over his crown and royal cloak, and informed him it was time. Draco and Narcissa were following the man at a sedate pace, already sporting the smaller crowns reserved for the king’s family, and Draco nodded to his uncle before they all stood together waiting to be presented.

The lights around the ballroom dimmed while those above the royal platform remained strong. The herald struck his staff thrice on the floor and began the presentation.

“Presenting her highness, Lady Narcissa Callisto Black Malfoy, the dowager Princess!” 

As the man finished her formal title, Narcissa stepped forward, curtsied to the gathered mass, and made her way to the seat to the side of the platform reserved for herself. As she was seated the herald continued.

“Presenting his royal highness, Prince Draconis Vepasian Leonidas Maximus Malfoy!” 

Draco stepped through the luxurious curtains and made his way perfectly to the center of the dias, executed a perfect bow, and stepped neatly to the side, turning to watch his uncle’s entrance.

For the final time, the herald’s voice was heard, “Presenting his excellency, King Lucius Aurelian Maximus Constantine Malfoy!” 

All sound stopped as Lucius made his way to the front of the dias. He raised his wand, shooting a shower of silver and gold sparks which illuminated the chandelier above them before dropping into his signature bow, lines and angles to perfection. The crowd was silent another moment as he stood, but then broke into raucous applause as he moved to stand next to the prince.

He raised a quelling hand and silence was restored. A look and small gesture to the Duke who had remained in the waiting area resulted in a most magnificent set of armor being brought in piece by piece by a long line of servants. A form was waiting to the side where each piece was placed reverently while Lucius addressed the crowd.

“Is it with great honor that I announce the coming of age of my nephew, the Prince Draconis.” He paused to allow the applause to die away. “As is customary at the coming of age, he is being presented with his own armor. This set belonged to his great-great-great grandfather, the King Septimus Malfoy. May he honor our family in his use of it.” Lucius bowed to the now complete armor, in respect for the previous owner, and then to Draco, his assumed heir. Draco returned the formal bow and turned to face the whispering masses.

“We will now begin the Matchmaking Ball!” Draco announced loudly, opening the festivities under the thunderous cheers of their subjects.

Lucius had been looking around during the presentation, trying to spot his elusive little shadow, but was unsuccessful and so he resolved to suffer the presentation of the unmarried females, and hope that the sprite was amongst them. Two very long hours later, he and Draco had been presented with nearly every eligible maiden in their country. His feet hurt, his head was hurting from the noise which grew with every person dismissed from their presence, and he dearly wanted a drink. 

He was startled from his whiny thoughts by the herald's voice presenting yet another young lady, but this time, he was quite pleased by the prospect, because he recognized the gown and the delicate beauty wearing it.

“Presenting the honorable Lady Heather Sabrina Eileen Aurora Potter Prince Black, daughter of the Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Lord James Charlus Potter, the Lord Severus Tobias Prince, and the honorable Lillian Antigone Evans-Potter. 

Lucius’ eyes grew at the list of names. Clearly she had not been presented at a come out for her eleventh birthday or he would have remembered such an odd occurrence of a child having four parents, three of them fathers! Now that he knew her lineage, her features made much more sense. The black hair was from all three men, the startling green eyes from her mother, who Lucius remembered being quite stunning at her presentation, her skin from the Blacks and Princes, and her demeanor from the Potters. It was an intriguing mix to be sure. 

Heather’s eyes never left the tips of her shiny shoes, and so she had no idea she had just been presented to her companion from the shadows. But Lucius could see there were only a handful of young ladies left to be presented and his torturous wait would be over. He would escort her for the first dance, and should it go well, perhaps commandeer her for the entirety of the evening. He hadn’t had such fun in years and if she was intelligent as he suspected, she would be the perfect wife, and perhaps even his mate. He had only to convince her to visit the stones in the garden to see if his thoughts were indeed correct. 

Finally his indomitable period of waiting was over. Draco made his way to a group of his friends and asked the daughter of the woman he had been discussing with Heather to dance. The Honorable Astoria Greengrass was a fine girl, and Draco had been quite taken with her at her presentation a few years prior. He had been courting the girl, but would have to wait until her coming of age to propose. Not that it was a terrible thought to Lucius, the boy needed a bit more maturity. 

He pushed those thoughts to the side as he made his way to the Black family. It amused him that his dear sister-in-law was a Black, and now he had almost certainly fallen for another Black beauty. Narcissa would crow with delight he thought with fondness. She had always said he needed someone of strength, but grace, enough to stand up to him and be a support, and who better in her mind than the ladies of her own birth house? He was certain when they were a bit younger she meant to match him to one of her sisters, Andromeda or Bellatrix, but neither had appealed to him, and both had been married off to others.

Shaking his head minutely, he banished his thoughts as he neared the small group surrounding the Lord Black and his daughter. He knew there would be talk, especially with three of the girl’s parents dead, but Lord Black was formidable, and he knew she would be taken care of, even if she had to leave his side. The crowd parted before him as he strode to the man in question. He looked at the man, and offered a nod before lifting a hand to his heart and making the formal request.

“It would be my honor to escort your daughter, the Honorable Lady Heather, for the opening dance, with your permission, my Lord Black,” Lucius spoke the formal words of the query, but knew his question would not be denied.

  
Lord Sirius Black was shocked. This was Heather’s first official presentation, and she had been near the end of the line. Usually the King elected to escort his sister-in-law, or one of the married ladies of his acquaintance. He looked to Heather to gauge her thoughts, but she was the epitome of pureblood breeding, and her emerald eyes never left the floor. She had not seen who approached, having been in conversation with a friend, but had turned around when her name was mentioned. Seeing that she made no move to demure, Lord Black accepted the offer, though with noticeable shock.

“Your request is granted, your excellency,” Sirius replied with a formal bow. He saw what little color Heather’s cheeks had sported drain away at the appellation. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now, not that there had truly been a choice to begin with.

Heather’s mind was racing. Her first official presentation since her coming of age and the  _ king  _ wanted to dance with her?!? Her thoughts were swirling in a maelstrom she was unable to control. Occlumency was the only thing keeping her perfectly blank mask in place, ensuring that none of her shock or confusion showed on her face. Resigning herself to stilted conversation, if the king chose to converse at all, she kept her eyes downcast, gathered her skirts in her right hand whilst laying her left gently on the upraised arm of the man who must be the king. She had seen him from a distance during the presentation line, but beyond a certain point, they were required to keep their eyes averted, so she had never really gotten a good look at him. But what she had seen looked somewhat familiar.

Lucius led Heather to the center of the floor, next to Draco and Astoria. The magical musical instruments began playing at some unseen signal and Heather executed a perfect formal curtsy while Lucius offered a sharp, though graceful bow.

A large, warm hand enveloped her smaller one, while its mate found its home on her waist and lower back. Her unclasped dainty hand came to rest on a very broad shoulder of a man much taller than she. Given the requirement of lowered eyes, it was rather difficult, not to mention uncomfortable, to attempt to dance with her arms over her head and her head still tipped down. 

Moments into the dance a voice, which seemed particularly familiar to her, chuckled, and then said, “Well, Heather, my dear, you have managed your presentation without issue. Alas, I will be unable to prevent the story of your dancing with me this eve from becoming a more voluble topic for gossip than even Lady Greengrass’s debut.”

Heather could not prevent her face from lifting or her eyes from coming to rest on a face she had not expected to see again so early in the dancing. “Luc! I mean, your excellency,” she stuttered a bit, “my most abject apologies for any discomfort my earlier forwardness may have caused. I was...unaware...of your illustrious personage,” she finished quietly, eyes and face dropping as was proper. 

A smattering of whispers broke out around the room as many had seen the girl break protocol and lock eyes with their king. As they whirled around the space, Lucius could hear a few words or snatches of conversation which caused fury to flow through his veins like lava. Untoward, no manners, common hussy; these were just a few of the things he heard. He could do nothing to stem the gossip during the dance, but thought of a plan to indicate his desires wordlessly as the music wound down before moving to another tune. 

Lucius correctly bowed and offered his arm to Heather, who took it without a word, certain she was being returned to her father, and likely with words of censure for her unbecoming behavior. It was therefore with no small amount of shock, and some slight trepidation she realized their monarch was leading her, not further into the ballroom, and back to where the seats for those not participating in the dance were located, but rather toward a rather lovely balcony, from which a set of stone steps lowered gently into a gorgeous and perfumed garden. 

The sun had set, but the colors were still painting the sky as they faded to midnight blue, and the first bright starts were beginning to make their twinkling appearance. Heather had been silent for several minutes, determined to hold on to her propriety, take whatever reprimand he offered for her unconscionable behavior, and then return to her father, and attempt to avoid dancing the remainder of the evening. 

She was mentally berating herself for not recognizing her king, but she had been very sheltered after the death of her parents, James and Lillian when she was but a babe, and though she had not known at the time, her biological father, Severus, had also perished in the same battle which took the king’s younger brother. Sirius blood adopted Heather upon her birth, having been named her godfather by her parents, but he had not known that James had also blood adopted her. James knew Lily was Severus’ mate, but the war had been brewing, and they had been unable to bond before he was called into the Dark Lord’s service. He had taken Lillian in to protect both her and her unborn child, and knowing he was unlikely to survive the war, adopted her at her birth to ensure the Potter line’s survival. 

They had been inordinately lucky, and when the Dark Lord killed her parents, and attempted to kill her, some great magic had protected her, and the Dark Lord had perished. Lucius’ father had tried to force him into service to the Dark Lord as well before his death, but Lucius despaired of the society which would remain should the Dark Lord succeed, and so he had joined together with many of his friends, to aid the opposing side. It turned out that Heather’s biological father had been among them, and was a spy for the opposition all along. He had been much feted upon his return to society, never knowing he had a child. Sirius had taken her in and protected her, getting her tutors, travelling, and introducing her to many experiences while also avoiding the stuffy pureblood balls, events, teas, and gossip that came along with it. Therefore she had no frame of reference for the King, and was only marginally aware of Draco as they had attended the same elite boarding school for magicians, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lucius was dismayed by his fair partner’s silence. He had enjoyed her conversation immensely and was hoping for more. Clearly he needed to set the girl at ease, otherwise his dreams of a pleasant evening, and possibly a future date, or if he were extremely lucky, a betrothal, would fade like fog in the heat of the day. So he led the silent young lady to a stone bench under a fanciful scrolled gazebo, twined with climbing vines of rose and night glory. There were morning glories as well, and they were beautiful in the dawn of the day, but had retreated in the cool of the evening, leaving their darker and more magical counterparts to fill the air. As the night glories blossomed, the light fairies which resided within the blossoms were awakened and fluttered around the gazebo offering faint light and a welcome distraction to the increasingly worried teen.

“Night Glory Light Fairies,” she breathed. “I haven’t seen these since I was a child.” A small smile graced her features, and without further speech from her companion, the tense set of her shoulders relaxed.

“They are rather nice,” Lucius commented after some silence, “though the Midnight and Starry roses have always been my preference,.” He pointed to the deep purple and blue roses which were speckled with silvery sparkles, giving the appearance of a star-studded sky.

“They are lovely,” Heather decided after taking a closer look. “I have never before seen such roses.”

“They were a gift from a master herbologist to the king some seven hundred or so years ago. The royal family has never offered cuttings or seeds for gift or purchase, and so the only place to see them is here on the palace grounds. This courtyard leads to the rose garden where most of them are cultivated, along with several other magical species.”

Heather nodded. As nice as it was to have a bit of their earlier camaraderie, she wanted to get the scolding over with. Gathering her thoughts and her courage, she looked the king in the eye, as she had done unknowingly earlier in the evening, and said, “If you’re going to scold or punish me for my serious breach in protocol during our dance, I’d prefer you get it over with so I may return to my father.” The tenseness of her shoulders had returned, and Lucius was somewhat sad to see the break in their previous goodwill.

“I have no intention of reprimanding you, Heather,” Lucius began carefully, knowing his next words were of vital importance. “I very much enjoyed our earlier conversation, and when I saw you during the presentation, I could not help but wish to meet our agreement to dance at the earliest possible opportunity, though I fear my subterfuge regarding my station resulted in a less than pleasant dance for you.”

Heather tilted her head, curious as to his meaning. She was not required to ask, however as Lucius immediately realized what she wanted, and continued quickly, not giving her a chance to speak at all.

“Had I told you my full name whilst we were engaged in conversation earlier, I feared you would slip into either awe, perfectly proper manners which give no insight as to your true personality, or, an unfortunate regular consequence of my elevated position, the avarice which accompanies ambitions young ladies hoping to secure an advantageous marriage.” He sighed, correctly interpreting her now narrowed eyes, and returned to his explanation. “I enjoyed your company, and your frank discourse and had no desire to see your personality subsumed by the “required” propriety of young ladies in my presence. I hoped we might continue in the same vein as we began.”

Heather absorbed his explanation, understanding the dislike of the mask of formal manners, and the horrid unpleasantness of gold-diggers. She had experienced similar situations, having completed her heritage test at sixteen, in preparation for her coming of age. The shock for herself and her father when they realized she was the heiress to three prominent families, was acute. As all heritage tests are publicized, it was a very brief time before she was inundated with marriage proposals, courtship requests, and even unsolicited contracts which were written to reduce her status, while elevating that of the other party. 

“Can I still call you Luc?” she asked impishly after a few moments of silence.

“Of course you may,” he replied with a smile.

She giggled a bit before sobering. “I understand what you mean, Luc. When my heritage test was published we were near buried in requests for courtship, marriage, and contracts. It was awful. None of them really knew me, and the few people who wrote who did clearly didn’t  _ really _ know me, or they wouldn’t have chosen to write what they did.”

He patted her hand consolingly and pulled her a bit closer to him, wrapped her clasped hands in his own, and settled her comfortably to his side with her hands held in his lap.

“It was disconcerting for me as well, though my own heritage was never in flux the way I can only imagine yours must have been - I would like to know how you came to have four parents some time, my dear,” he released one hand to wrap around her shoulders, providing a bit more warmth as the air cooled, “but my father died before the end of my eighteenth year and I was made King before he could force me to choose a bride or select someone himself to contract with me.”

“I am thankful my father refused to contract me to anyone without my permission,” Heather stated. “I know most high ranking families could care less about the happiness of those involved in the contract, so long as the family names, honor, and wealth are upheld.”

“Indeed,” Lucius continued, playing with the long strands of her silken hair which were blowing in the slight breeze. “Though I have been sometimes lonely in the years since my coronation, I had my brother and his wife and son, and moved Narcissa and Draco to the palace when he passed, Merlin and Morgana rest him, Lady Magic sooth his soul.”

“It is sometimes lonely,” Heather began, unconsciously stroking the hand that was still wrapped around her smaller ones. “I love my father, and he has given me everything, but I am sometimes lonely. It was better at Hogwarts, I made some friends, but it is not the same as family.”

Lucius hummed. He carefully untangled his arm from Heather’s shoulders, wary of pulling her hair, and once it was free, he turned and stood gracefully, offering her his arm. 

“I would like to show you a bit of the night gardens, my dear, if you would be so kind to accompany me,” he asked. “It has the added benefit of keeping both of us away from the dancing, and our less than suitable partners.”

Heather laughed, accepting his arm and allowing him to lead her off further into the gardens. They wandered for quite some time, long enough that it was truly dark, the stars fully visible, and the thin sliver of the moon barely lighting their way. Lucius had been correct about the beauty of the gardens at night. The palace herbologist and gardeners had decided against witch lights, and instead planted the walls of the gardens, and numerous arbors, trellises, and gazebos with Night Glory, and so they attracted the light fairies which were fluttering about, adding a soft glow to everything.

He told her amusing stories of his childhood, explained various plants they passed, or pressed her to tell him more of herself. At one point, they revisited her parentage, and she had spent at least a half an hour explaining what had occurred to result in such a strange event.

The two walked companionably through the gardens, taking little heed of the time until, from a great distance, came the chime of the palace clock which struck eleven times. Upon hearing it, Lucius paused in their ramblings, and faced the petite girl who had so effortlessly captured his attention.

“I would like to take you to a very special place, though it is rather a long walk. Nothing will harm you, but it is quite spectacular, and I believe you would enjoy it,” he offered, not showing his nerves. Oh how he hoped she was indeed his mate. He could marry her regardless, but the feeling he had was indescribable. If she wasn’t his mate, he knew he would likely never find one. He had never had such feelings for a girl or a woman so quickly. 

“I would be delighted to accompany you, Luc,” Heather replied artlessly, “You should know by now you need not ask.”

Taking her arm again he led her away. It was a very long walk, but through numerous gardens, so conversation continued. Finally, they were close, and he led her into the arched walk covered with Night Glories, which was the last fifteen minutes to his destination. He watched intently when Heather’s dainty hands brushed through the blooms, or delicately traced the wings of the light fairies. A few decided her hair was a comfortable spot and had burrowing into the ebony tresses, lighting up the combs keeping it from her face. She looked ethereal, magical, with the faint light a halo around her. 

When they stepped from the walkway, she gasped. She had seen standing stones before, Hogwarts had them, some private manors had them, Merlin, even the muggles knew about Stonehenge, but this… These stones were immense. Magic pulsed in the meadow, night blooming wildflowers swaying in the light breeze. Lucius enjoyed the play of emotions which crossed her face. The girl was entracing just as she was entranced.

The darkness of her hair and gown made her blend easily with the shadows, but the light fairies still dancing about her kept her wreathed in a moon-lit glow. She was all manner of witch. Lucius could hardly breathe as she walked around the stones, delicate hands tracing the carving, marveling at their size.

“Luc!” she said joyfully, once her inspection was complete, “Join me!”

He couldn’t hear the clock, but he knew it must be chiming midnight as the magic stopped pulsing and began to steadily grow in a great wave of power. The light fairies grew brighter, illuminating the circle as their dance became even more magical. 

As Lucius stepped into the circle the stones began to glow, and as he joined her at the center, light speared from the top of each to merge in a bright column directly over them. It sunk into the circle, cocooning them in it’s warm light. Laughter bubbled up from his core and he heard Heather’s surprised giggles, watched her delight in the light that surrounded them.

Once they were fully surrounded in that perfect white light, the power grew. It grew till the fairies faded away. It grew till the night flowers hid their faces. It grew until it lifted the two off the ground and lazily spun them in the center of the circle. Light coalesced around them. Lucius’ cloak snapped lighting with the movement, and the breeze which had teased them since they entered the garden stopped. 

As Heather watched, the light gathered around the golden crown sat upon Lucius’s blonde head. It grew brighter and brighter till she thought she might be blinded by the light the circlet was emanating. But something compelled her to watch. And as she watched gold became silver, the heavy ruby setting shifted to sapphire, and diamonds studded the band. It looked like icicles had come to rest on his head, complementing his coloring, and relieving a weight he didn’t even realize was there as his shoulders straightened, his eyes meeting hers in the light.

While Heather was watching him, Lucius was watching her. The light gathered around her wrists, enveloping them till delicate diamond bracelets formed, light and dainty, and perfect compliment to her petite form. Then it shifted and wrapped around her neck, creating a gorgeous tiered necklace of diamonds and sapphires, the largest teardrop sapphires the size of her thumbnails. And to his immense joy, it moved again, this time circling her head, creating a tiara to match the necklace, with a large teardrop sapphire dangling gently in the center surrounded by diamond swirls, two smaller sapphires in their own little windows on either side.

She was his mate!

Lucius couldn’t believe it. He had hoped, oh how he had hoped. The feelings he had for this sprite of a girl, feelings he had never felt, but could only compare to how his grandfather described his own feelings for his grandmother. He had heard the story of their coronation. 

\----

_ Corvus took Lucretia for a walk through the gardens at night and decided she should see the stones. It had taken them longer to arrive than he anticipated, and so they arrived at the stones shortly before midnight. Lucretia had been amazed by the stones, inspecting them and relishing the power of the space. And when midnight struck, she had called Corvus to join her. Magic had risen, lifting them, crowning them, bonding them. They couldn’t remember anything after until they woke up, still in the center of the stones at dawn. A shade, a ghost, or a memory, had joined them, bonding them in wizarding fashion with the dawn. And when it was done, the man, who had introduced himself as Merlin, had instructed them to return to the palace. He said that the world would know they were bonded, that they would lead wizarding kind in a time of peace. And so they had. Fifty years had passed and Corvus and Lucretia were beloved by their people. But their son, Abraxas, had been misguided, or greedy, and pledged himself to the Dark Lord, and war had befallen their people. Corvus and Lucretia had been slain.  _

\----

Abraxas had died when he was but a teen. The war continued for a time, but this delightful girl, this wonderful woman, had stopped the carnage. And clearly Magic had decided that she would be the one for him. He couldn’t be more pleased.

Heather didn’t know what was happening, but she felt the weight of the magical jewelry, and tore her eyes from Luc to see the bracelets wrapped around her wrists, to touch the necklace adorning her slender neck, to run a tentative finger along the curves and dips of the tiara now sat upon her brow. She looked back up at Lucius, confusion evident in her eyes, but before she could speak, he did.

“You’re mine,” was all he said. 

The light faded and they were laid gently down on the soft grass in the center of the circle. Both had fallen unconscious or asleep at his words. Neither was aware of the concern or search parties who were scouring the gardens looking for them. Lord Black was beside himself. But they were not found.

Dawn broke and both stirred. A shade, a ghost, a memory stepped out of the largest stone, the king stone, and introduced himself as Merlin. He bound the two in wizarding fashion, and silver rings set with sapphire and diamonds appeared on their left hands. He told them to return to the palace. That the world would know they were bonded, and that they would lead wizarding kind in a time of peace.

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a longer version of this story, but this semi-Cinderella thought just wouldn't let me go. The longer version won't be exactly like this, but some bits will probably be the same. I'm not sure when I'll get around to starting the long version, but know that it will be coming...eventually.


End file.
